


Gabriel Reyes: Professional Pep Talker.

by Axeman



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Dentistry, Dentists, F/M, Fluff, Gabe comforts you about going to the dentist, Love, Pet Names, Romance, brief mention of a dick. it's once at the end, brief mention of strike commander morrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeman/pseuds/Axeman
Summary: You have a big dental appointment today and you are really nervous about going. Gabe notices you are worried and tries to help calm you down and cheer you up.





	Gabriel Reyes: Professional Pep Talker.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starseed (TangoDown1800)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangoDown1800/gifts).



You let out a shuddering breath as you stared at yourself in the mirror, focusing on fixing your already neat hair. You started fidgeting with the strands, pretending they needed sorting out but you knew you were just trying to take your mind off the inevitable. Your fingers moved on to your face, pinching and pulling at smile lines and lip gloss while your brow creased in a frown, as you muttered grumpily under your breath. This shouldn't be such a big deal but it was. You were a pro at missions. You got this. You'd had bigger objectives than this. 

"Ay Mamasita, you missed lunch. I was waiting for you!" Gabe light heartedly called out through a mouthful of food as he walked into the bedroom. He froze in place as he saw you staring at your reflection a few inches from the mirror. Caught by surprise, you jumped and whipped around to face him as you pressed yourself against the mirror, heart hammering in your chest.

"Gabe! You scared me!" You gasped as you clutched at your chest. Chewing slowly, he walked towards you as he tossed you a lunch pack from the cantina.

"Don't know why, I called out as soon as I walked through the front door," He laughed as he dropped down on the end of the bed. Leaning back on his hands with his head tilted back he squinted his eyes at you as he paused in thought. "Why weren't you at lunch?" He asked suspiciously.

"I was busy." You remarked casually as you dropped your eyes to the container in your hands as you started picking at the packaging.

"Oh really? Busy doing what? We always eat lunch at 1 and I know you never miss lunch." He smiled before adding "Or a chance to see me" as an afterthought. You huffed a laugh at him and pushed off the wall to move towards him. Opening his arms to pull you to stand in between his legs, he wrapped his arms around your waist and rested his chin on your stomach, looking up at you.

"Just stuff. The usual stuff," you stated as you kept eye contact with him. You carefully pulled the beanie off his head and gently ran your fingers through the curls on his head. Hoping he would drop it, you sought to distract him with your touch. It was embarrassing you were so anxious. 

Gabe's large, unblinking eyes kept looking up at you as his arms tightened slightly around you. A small smile played on the corners of his mouth, trying to tempt you to open up. Damn this gorgeous man, you both knew he made you weak.

Trying to be convincing, you smiled at him and tilted your head as if to question him on what he was doing.

"Just Stuff. The usual stuff?" He repeated.

"Yes," you sighed exasperated, tilting your head back in the hopes of hiding the nerves and anxiety that were trying to poke through. At your response Gabe pushed his face into your stomach making you giggle. 

"So you have your dental appointment this afternoon, right?" Gabe asked, laying a light kiss on your belly. His voice was light and casual, muffled against the fabric of your shirt, but at his words your body froze and you felt your heart beat faster. _Crap. He figured it out._

"Uh, y-yeah. It's in half an hour," You stammered, then tried to cover with fake confidence. "Should be fine, just an ordinary procedure." Your eyes zoned out focusing on a point past Gabe's head. "Dentist has done it a million times," you whispered, more to yourself than Gabe. 

Unnoticed to you, a triumphant smile broke on his face. His suspicions had been confirmed. "Just a check up right?" He pressed.

Still zoned out, you absent-mindedly answered as you continued running your hands through his hair. "Uh-huh. Nothing to worry about." 

"So... you'll be ok to spend the afternoon doing training?" He asked slowly watching your face.

"Uh-huh. Nothing to worry about," you announced louder, before your hands paused and your brain seemed to start moving in real time again. "Wait, no it's not," you corrected as your eyes focused back on Gabe's face. "It's a procedure. Gotta get two wisdom teeth out." Your body seemed to start gearing up again, wanting to move, to keep busy somehow, to distract you from the experience you couldn't avoid. Trying to detach yourself from Gabe's embrace, your repetitions of needing to get ready were ignored as he fell backwards on the bed, pulling you down with him.

"Bebita, what's wrong? You're all nervous," He softly spoke as he laid you on your back with your head in the crook of his arm, his upper body coming to lean over you. You gripped his forearms as your face flushed. You kept repeating you needed to get ready and tried to move again but you were silenced by a strong kiss. "Hush Bebita. It's a five minute walk to the med bay. What has you so worked up?"

Breathless from the kiss, your eyes fluttered open. All of a sudden you had become shy and you shut your mouth. Seeing you hesitate, Gabe lowered his lips to kiss you lightly on the mouth before placing kisses all over your face as he murmured words of encouragement. You started to glow under his attention and wriggled happily in his arms as your courage to speak grew. 

"I'm scared to get my teeth out. The whole thing... it's not a great experience." Gabe almost missed your last words as you turned and buried your heated face in his large chest. "It's not just scary beforehand, it's afterwards as well," you confessed. "The pain and discomfort I expect but, it gives me nightmares for a while."

At those words, Gabe buried his head in the crook of your neck and bit softly at the juncture before soothing it with a kiss.

"There's nothing wrong with being scared. Everyone gets scared about something. And if they say they don't, then they are lying," he declared. "The great Strike Commander Morrison?" His voice dropped to a dramatic whisper as he leaned in to your ear. "Scared of snakes." You burst out laughing at that. "There is no shame in fear. Because you can take pride in your courage. And without fear, there is no courage." 

Your heart warmed at the words of comfort Gabe spoke and you sighed into the next kiss he pressed to your lips. Curling into him you felt slightly less nervous about the dreaded dental appointment. His free arm curled around your front as his crooked arm pulled your head closer to him. You untangled your hands from his jumper as you ran them up the nape of his neck and into the back of his hair. Breaking the kiss after a few minutes, you stared up at him with glazed eyes and saw him looking back affectionately.

"Ay Papi," you breathed. A smile and a caress of your face was the reply. You hummed in contentment and sat up as Gabe rolled off of you.

"You are a tough woman and I love you for that. I have no doubt you will complete this mission." He shared, speaking as if he was prepping you for a regular mission. You pushed along to the edge of the bed to stand up as he continued. "And I've taken the afternoon off so I'll come to meet you when you are finished and we will come back here so you can rest." You stopped moving and stared at him with your mouth open at the surprise.

"Oh Gabe! You didn't have to!" You exclaimed. You were so grateful for this man and your heart felt like it would burst. He shrugged as if it was nothing.

"I didn't have to, but I wanted to. You need me right now." He explained lightly, watching you stand up. "And those nightmares you say you get afterwards? You won't even have a chance to sleep tonight. We're going to fiesta like there's no mañana!" He declared. Incredulously you stared at him for his use of badly mashed up Spanish and English before bursting out laughing. Gabe threw his head back and laughed loudly too before getting up and following you towards the door to bid you farewell. You stood on your tiptoes and leant on his chest to give him a kiss on his cheek and you felt a rumble of contentment in his chest before you turned away.

"Now go, be good," he urged as he leant down and smacked you on the ass. A squeak of surprise escaped your mouth and you turned sharply to look at him. Gabe growled as he watched you cover your behind. _The audacity of this man!_

"And remember soldier, on completion of the objective, return to base for your reward. Understood?" Drawing himself to full height, his fake sternness was betrayed by the laughter in his eyes. Gathering yourself you fluttered your eyelashes at him before sliding out the door as you coyly responded.

"Si Papi..."

As he watched your smirk disappear from the doorway, Gabe's sternness dropped and he swallowed hard as he felt his dick jump in his pants.

You were going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sad now after writing this. Because Gabe isn't real. And that makes me really sad that scenes like this will never happen with him :(((((((
> 
> Ok, ok. "Fiesta like there's no mañana"? Corny I know but I couldn't help myself :)
> 
> Is the canteen/ lunch room known as a cantina to some in Overwatch?  
> Is the medical centre known as the med bay?  
> I'm not sure, and I liked the sound of it in my story so it is now :D
> 
> The title is corny I KNOW. I legit couldn't think of anything to title it with. Got a suggestion, let me know in the comments.
> 
> This is a surprise present for Afterglowingassassin and I wanted to try and give her some comfort and cheer. I included the endearment "Mamasita" because of a kind of inside joke she shared. And we have this headcanon that "Papi" is what Gabe likes to be called in private :p


End file.
